


Leokumi Week Day One (Story One) - Dance

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Slow Dancing, that’s it, they’re at a ball but they dance outside instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Leo and Takumi hide from a ball together, but end up dancing anyway
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 21





	Leokumi Week Day One (Story One) - Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Leokumi week has officially begun! Please check out the tag #leokumiweek2019 on Instagram, tumblr, and twitter if you would like to see what other people are doing for the week!

The music from the ballroom drifted gently outside through the open doors, lingering for only a moment before being snatched away by the breeze. Leo stood in the courtyard garden, admiring the way the gentle silver of the moonlight danced along the flowers. Turning slightly at the sound of footsteps, Leo smiled at the person he saw approaching.

“Takumi,” Leo greeted with a smile. “Escaping the party as well?”

“Naturally,” Takumi grinned back. “Those ballrooms get way too stuffy so quickly. It is,” he paused to place his hand on his forehead dramatically, “far too much for my delicate constitution.” 

Leo laughed out loud. “Liar, you just got sick of talking to all those conceited nobles.”

Takumi glanced out from underneath his hand, smile widening. “Oh no, whatever gave me away?”

They laughed together for a moment, jostling each other with their elbows playfully as they watched the flowers. 

“Oh, by the way,” Takumi said, “how are you finding that kimono? I know it’s pretty different from what you usually wear. For one, the pants aren’t as tight as your skin.”

Leo elbowed him, hard this time. “I’m still not used to having such large sleeves,” Leo admitted, “but the kimono is quite comfortable.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Takumi said, “it looks good on you.”

“It does?” There was a faint pink to Leo’s cheeks. “I’ll make sure to wear them more often when I’m in Hoshido, then.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Takumi smiled, and then paused for a moment. “Actually, there was another reason I came outside.”

“Oh? And what was that?”

Takumi turned to face Leo and held out his hands. “Dance with me.”

Leo put his hands in Takumi’s and squeezed. “You know how much I hate dancing.”

“In a crowd, yes,” Takumi moved one of Leo’s hands to his waist, settling his now free hand on Leo’s shoulder. “But there’s no one to watch us out here.”

“Why are you making me lead?” Leo faux complained, beginning to move into a slow waltz to match the music drifting from inside.

“Because I hate leading,” Takumi grinned smugly at him.

Leo sighed but smiled softly down at Takumi as they waltzed slowly through the garden. With the light of the full moon washing out the colours of the courtyard to a dull silver, and the distant, slightly garbled sounds of the music, Leo almost felt as if he were waltzing through a dreamscape.

After a few minutes, Takumi laid his head on Leo’s chest as their dancing gradually became slower, until they were more hugging then dancing, standing in the courtyard with their arms around one another, swaying gently on the spot.

Leo hummed. “We should probably go back inside,” he spoke into Takumi’s hair.

Takumi groaned. “Don’t wanna.”

Leo laughed softly. “We can go cuddle in your room instead, how does that sound?”

Takumi pretended to consider it for a moment. “Yeah, sounds good to me. Anything is better than going back to that party, even spending time with you.”

They walked back towards the castle hand in hand, huddling together for warmth as the night air began to grow chill.

“Must you always say such mean things about me?” Leo asked.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”


End file.
